1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical heating of subsea pipelines. More particularly, the invention relates to method for commissioning and operating a pipe-in-pipe pipeline.
2. Description of Related Art
Offshore hydrocarbon recovery operations are increasingly moving into deeper water and more remote locations. Often satellite wells are completed at the sea floor and are tied to remote platforms or other facilities through extended subsea pipelines. Some of these pipelines extend through water that is thousands of feet deep, where temperatures of the water near the sea floor are in the range of 40xc2x0 F. The hydrocarbon fluids, usually produced along with some water, reach the sea floor at much higher temperatures, characteristic of depths thousands of feet below the sea floor. When the hydrocarbon fluids and any water present begin to cool, phenomena occur that may significantly affect flow of the fluids through the pipelines. Some crude oils become very viscous or deposit paraffin when the temperature of the oil drops, making the oil practically not flowable. Hydrocarbon gas under pressure combines with water at reduced temperatures to form a solid material, called a xe2x80x9chydrate.xe2x80x9d Hydrates can plug pipelines and the plugs are very difficult to remove. In deep water, conventional methods of depressurizing the flow line to remove a hydrate plug may not be effective. Higher pressures in the line and uneven sea floor topography require excessive time and may create operational problems and be costly in terms of lost production.
The problem of lower temperatures in pipelines has been addressed by a variety of heating methods, including electrical heating. Most of the proposals for electrical heating of pipelines have related to pipelines on land, but in recent years industry has investigated a variety of methods for electrical heating of subsea pipelines. (xe2x80x9cDirect Impedance Heating of Deepwater Flowlines,xe2x80x9d OTC 11037, May, 1999). One electrical heating method is the pipe-in-pipe method. In one configuration of a pipeline using this method, a pipe-in-pipe subsea pipeline is provided by which a flow line for transporting well fluids is surrounded concentrically by and electrically insulated from an electrically conductive outer pipe until the two pipes are electrically connected at the distal or remote end of a heated segment by a bulkhead. Voltage is applied between the inner and outer pipes at the proximate or electrical input end and electrical current flows along the exterior surface of the inner pipe and along the interior surface of the outer pipe. This pipe-in-pipe method of heating is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,707. Other variations of the general pipe-in-pipe method exist. The electrical power is supplied through an electrical isolating joint at the power input end of a segment of line to be heated. Alternating current, normally at about 60 Hz, is used. The voltage across the annulus is highest at the isolating joint and falls linearly to zero at the bulkhead. The current is essentially constant along the entire length of the pipe segment that is heated. Two key electrical effects, the skin effect and the proximity effect, confine the current flow largely to the annulus surfaces. Consequently, most of the current is effectively isolated from the produced fluids and the seawater around the pipeline.
Phenomena related to the commissioning (starting-up) and operation of pipe-in-pipe pipelines may cause loss of electrical isolation between the inside and outside pipes. This may be a result of water-induced arcing or a direct short because of inadvertent water or other contaminants entering the annulus or external mechanical damage. There is a need for methods that allow detection of any condition change in the pipeline that could cause an electrical fault upon application of power for heating and to allow operation of the pipeline by applying high voltages while minimizing risk of electrical faults.
In one embodiment, a method for determining electrical properties of a pipeline is provided. A base curve of impedance over the full range of operating voltages at a range of temperatures is developed. The curve may be used to measure thermal properties of the pipeline by measuring cooling rate. A method for applying voltage to the line provides increasing increments so that risk of damage from arcing is decreased.